


I'll Find You My Brother

by GoddessofAllThingsMischievous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartshipping, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orphans, Other, Rape, Sibling Incest, Tendershipping, dartz is an ass, detective ishizu, detective kaiba, if you don't like nice yami bakura don't read!, marik is a good man, ryou and bakura are twins, seme marik, seme yugi, yugi and atem are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous/pseuds/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous
Summary: Yugi and Atem were raised together in an orphanage until atem goes missing. Many years later yugi was adopted by Solomon Mutou but never forgot his promise to find his brother, will he ever find him?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

The hot Egyptian Sun beat down on all the small children playing outside, hide in seek was their favorite game. The orphans loved to play outside but today was extremely hot! The noon day Sun was out and while they were playing a game they were being lazy about it.

"Atem! Were are you?" A small boy giggled, looking under bushes and inside pots, listening for small giggles. Finally he pushed a pot over and out fell Atem, giggling uncontrollably.

"No fair Yasamet! You always find me!"

"If you didn't giggle so much you wouldn't be so hard to find!" The 8 year old twins giggled together as they roughhoused in the court yard.

"It's your turn to seek Atem!" Yasamet chuckled, sitting up to fix his necklace, smiling as Atem did the same.

"Okay okay brother... I'll count to 50!" Atem sighed as he ran to the tree to count. Yasamet quickly ran off to find the best hiding spot, he was the best at this game, only Atem could ever find him. He found a bush close to the large wall that encircled the orphanage, hiding underneath he sat quietly and waited to see how long it took his twin to find him.

 

It seemed like hours since Yasamet had hidden, the assistants yelling for all the children to come inside to cool off with some water. 

'Heh, quess Atem couldn't find me' he thought with a smirk, leaving his hiding spot to go inside. While drinking some water he noticed Atem didn't come inside, he set the glass down and looked around the room closely. Atem was no where in the building, with a cocked eyebrow he walked over to the assistant.

"Miss? Where is Atem?"He asked softly, looking up at her scary eyes.

"I don't know rat, let go of my clothes!" She hissed, pushing him away. He growled under his breath and walked away, back outside to search for him brother.

"Atem! Atem, where are you?!" He screamed, looking everywhere for his twin. When he finally made it back to the tree they always counted at he looked down to see Atem's necklace, the other half of his necklace they shared, laying on the ground. He quickly picked it up and looked around frantically.

"Atem! Atem!! Please answer me! Where did you go?!" He cried, running back into the orphanage to tell the assistant.

"Atem is gone!" He cried to her, clinging to her clothes while he cried frantically.

"Finally run off eh? Good, he's nothing but trouble, the desert will see to him. Now let go!" She cursed, flinging him off and onto the ground. He laid there and cried for several minutes, finally getting up and running back outside. He looked everywhere for Atem, screaming for him, but he never got an answer. Hours later as the sun was setting beneath eyes view, with body and throat tired, he went back to the tree and sat down, holding onto Atem's necklace tightly.

"I will find you Atem... No matter what. You would have never left me alone... I promise you my twin, I will search for you for eternity until I find you... or die.." He vowed as he watched the rising moon, his small hand clutching his brother's necklace so hard his nails dug into his hand, blood slid down his fingers onto the perfect sand below.

'I will never stop looking for you' he thought to the stars as tears slid down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //this whole chapter is going to be underage rape of a main character, I know I said there would be rape but I am telling you now. If you wanna skip til the end that's fine!

Chapter 2

Darkness flooded all of Atem's senses, harsh ropes scratched at his wrists and ankles until they bled and became raw. His mouth was covered with some kind of gag but he couldn't tell what it was, he didn't really know anything!

'Where in the world am I?!' He thought as he again tried to release himself from the ropes, but failed again. Tears stained the cover over his eyes and his throat was tight in fear, he just wanted to go home! He tried to stay calm and focus on his surroundings, he smelled harsh overpowering incenses, hot candle wax smell was everywhere!

"Ah, you are awake I see" a man's voice chuckled warmly near the young boy's ear, how did he not know he was there?!  
Atem thrashed around wildly, fear leading him to move away from the man's voice, though he felt his body knocking over candles on the ground.

"No no, don't do that little one, you might hurt yourself" he whispered sweetly, grabbing the boy up in his arms and moved him back to the soft pillow-like thing he laid on first. His delicate fingers gently removed the mouth gag, and moved it to the side, then softly began to rub the young boy's cheeks.

"Please.. Let me go! What do you want from me?!" Atem screamed, trying to move the man's hand away from him

"No no sweet one, you're mine now. We will be happy here together if you just listen to me, okay?" He stated happily, leaning in to quickly take those young  
lips with his in a passionate kiss. The kiss left Atem speechless, he had no idea what the man had just done but it felt sickening.

"I don't want to be with you! Please! I want to go home!" He cried, his whole body shying away from the cold hands that rubbed at his body.

"In time my sweet one you will learn to respect what I have done for you. I've saved you from that horrible place that marks children like animals! In time, you will learn to love me like I love you, my sweet Atem" he purred, rubbing his face against the boy's stomach, his hands quickly reaching underneath Atem's shirt to find his nipples and tweak them harshly. The man's face twisted into a horrifying smile as he listened to the young boy's cries, he quickly removed Atem's clothes and kissed him multiple times, loving the feeling of his lips quivering against his, his tears sliding down his cheeks to moisten his own. His hand firmly grabbed Atem's forearm, right where the orphanage had marked him with his name in hieroglyphics.

"Please... Let me go! What do you want from me?!" He cried again, his whole body convulsing in fear as he was touched in ways he didn't understand.

"Is that not obvious my sweet egyptian fruit? I love you, I want you" the man growled in a husky voice, kissing all of Atem's body, quickly pulling the young one's legs apart. Atem couldn't see what the older man was doing but he something click and something cold and slimy gently slide onto his inner thighs

"What.. what are you going to-" Atem didn't get to finish before something large was all of the sudden being thrusted into him, a pain he never thought he could feel before flooded through his body like fire. As his body moved up and down from being thrusted into at such a hard fast pace he screamed for it to end, but the man just grabbed his throat with so much force be could see spots..  
His screams rang off the stone walls for what seemed like an eternity, his innocence snatched from him by this evil man who constantly praised him and told him he loved him .. How can you say you love someone and hurt them like this? He didn't try to move anymore, his whole body hurt, he knew he had bruises everywhere from that man's teeth and hands, he could feel blood from places he didn't wanna think about.. His eyes were dry and itchy... 

"How are you feeling my sweet darling?" The man asked from across the room, walking over to help Atem drink some water, his throat hurt so badly, he knew it was really bruised

"Please.." He choked out, fresh tears escaping his eyes. The man just sighed softly, then moved his hands up to grab the blindfold. The boy flinched from being touched but let him move the blindfold. He blinked his amethyst eyes several times to try and adjust them, but all he could see was a large dark room with hundreds of lit candles all across the ground, a semi-soft mattress that he laid on was laying on the ground in the middle of all these candles. 

"Do you feel better now that you can see my beauty?" The man chuckled, smiling warmly at the young boy in front of him.

"Who.. are you?" Atem whispered, his voice unable to get any higher. The man in front of him want unattractive, his hair was very long and a shade of blue, his facial features sharp and defined, his skin very pale, his build was kind of muscular but more lean.. His eyes were the most sticking though, one was a beautiful emerald green while the other a sharp piercing gold.

"My name is Dartz sweetheart, but you call me master" he replied with a small bow. Atem sighed softly and closed his eyes, flinching when he felt Dartz' hands run all across his bruised body

"Please Dartz... I wanna go home" he cried, his tears sliding down his face into his hair. Dartz sighed and wiped away the tears, kissing his face and neck.

"This is your home now my love. In time you will learn to love it and me, just give it time.."

"But I don't want time! I want to go bone with my brother!!" Atem quickly screamed, wishing he didn't though from pain. A harsh slap sent the young boy's face to the other side if the mattress, then it was quickly grabbed and brought dangerously close to Dartz'

"Listen to me, you are mine! This is your home! I am your family now!" He yelled, flipping the crying boy over and gripped his hips. Before Atem could utter a word Dartz thrusted his hips forward to take the boy's body yet again, his hand coming around to choke him again

If this was going to be his life now he needed to accept it quickly...Or else he might not live to find a way out.. He will get out, he won't break without a fight..

'Yasamet... Save me...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Poor baby Atem! Don't worry, things will get better! I always hated Dartz when I was young, and how he talked about the pharaoh I always thought this kind of relationship made sense for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been six years since Yasamet, now named Yugi, had seen his brother alive. He had been adopted by a Japanese archeologist named Solomon Mutou when he was ten years old, he didn't tell his grandpa about his twin.. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone, like he was his dark secret. When he entered his new school in Japan he quickly made friends with three locals. He entered into local newspaper clubs and helped local law enforcement just so he could get a small glimpse into the criminal world, hoping for something small.. One small clue that could help him..

He was now fourteen years old, high school was just starting for the Japanese teenager and he never felt more like he never had a life til now. He worked hard to get into a good high school and had even helped his friends get into the very same school. At times like these, sitting with his friends; Joey, Tristan and Tea, Yugi would stop to think to himself, maybe he needed to just let Atem go.. Atem was part of his old world, not part of the world he lived in now. Eating at Burger World with his friends, studying for exams night and day, and helping his grandpa at his game shop was his new life. He needed to focus on college and working on his friendships... Atem wouldn't want him to throw away his life trying to find him, it had been six years and not a single clue had popped up anywhere.. Hell, he might not even be alive...

"Hey Yug'! Ya in there?" Joey laughed as he gently smacked the smaller teens forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Sorry guys, just over thinking again" he replied with a cheesy smile, making Tea giggle.

"Nah man it's cool, just ya haven't touched ya burger in a couple minutes" they all laughed as Yugi blushes and quickly began eating his food.

"So how do you feel about that test we took? Think you guys passed?" Tea asked with a smirk, knowing that Joey and Tristan hadn't even studied. 

"I'm sure we did fine!" The brunette replied sheepishly, looking at Joey for support but found none.

"I think I did pretty.." Yugi's answer was cut off as a young albino boy walked into the restaurant. Yugi had never looked at anyone this way before, usually to busy studying to focus on his classmates appearances. The boy's hair was as white and pure as freshly fallen snow, his skin could easily rival snow white's with his pure white complexion, his build from what he could tell was pretty lean, his face was still young enough to have a gentle rounding to it like his own.. But it was those eyes that enchanted him the most, they were emerald green with an almost ethereal glow... There was no doubt in Yugi's mind, he thought this boy beautiful..

"Earth to Yugi! Are you okay today?" Tristan laughed as he grabbed their small friend and rubbed at his head, making Yugi protest loudly. His friends were laughing having a good time with some of the other patrons were looking at them... This included the 'to damn attractive' albino boy. 

"Alright guys, leave Yugi-kun alone" Tea giggled, patting at Tristan's arm so he would release him. The friends sat or the rest of their meal with idle chatter and chuckles, but never once did Yugi let his eyes off the new boy. He sat alone in the corner booth with a hot tea and.. was he sketching?

"I really wanna know what's bothering you Yugi. You've never acted this way before and it's starting to worry me" Tea's voice rang through his mental barrier and he quickly moved his amethyst eyes to stare into her sapphire ones. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he opened then closed then opened it again several times but got the same results.. He probably just made himself look like a huge idiot.

"I'm sorry Tea-chan, I've just got a lot on my mind today..." He replied softly, his hand, out of habit, gently grasped his necklace...

'Atem.. I need your guidance..' he thought with a soft sigh

About thirty minutes later the group decided to go to the arcade, that always cheered Yugi up, though he reassured them he was perfectly fine. They spent a couple of hours here, playing different arcade games or playing duel monsters at the challenge tables. Yugi walked up to the arcade game, "Mortal Combat" and looked at his friends with a smirk.

"Come on guys he wants you challenge me and lose today?" He laughed along with his friends, though theirs was more cynical

"Laugh it up Yug', I almost beat ya last time!" Joey huffed with good nature, crossing his arms and smirking

"Yeah right! Dieing a few minutes into the battle was so almost beating me" the smaller teen laughed.

"Excuse me, do you have a rival for this game?" A soft accented voice asked him from his left. Yugi quickly turned to look at the beautiful albino boy from the diner, his smile was heavenly! He went to answer but like before with Tea his mouth gapped open again like a huge stupid fish!

"Yugi here never loses at any game! We just don't wanna get beat again" Tea chuckled at Yugi's actions

"Oh? That sounds like a great challenge! Mind if I challenge you then?" The new boy asked with another beautiful smile

"Umm... Sure!" Yugi finally answered, his voice a little more high pitched then he'd like it to be. With the challenge accepted the two started playing the game, a couple of minutes go by and the 'Fatality' came up the screen... Yugi lost!

"No way!" All his friend's gasped, looking at the smaller teen with wide eyes. To be honest Yugi was just as surprised, he didn't expect to lose, he actually was a sore loser but when he looked up at the happy boy his scowl turned to a small smile.

"Great game Yugi! Should we try a best two outta three?" The foreign boy chuckled, smiling brightly. Yugi could never refuse that face anyway so he chuckled along with him and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that would be great! Quick question though, what's your name?"

"My name? Goodness, how rude of me! My name is Ryou" he smiled with a blush

 

Hours went by and the two had become inseparable. Yugi had never found a person with as much love for gaming as him, someone who could, at least half of the time, beat him in games! Ryou was prefect for him, he was smart, funny, respectable, a good gamer and loved food. They were constantly going up to the food stand to retrieve stacks for the both of them, Ryou insisted on paying but only got his way half of the time. They could talk and relate to almost everything, and when they didn't agree they could talk about it and understand both sides of the argument. Yugi sadly couldn't deny that he was falling extremely hard for this boy, though he was a tad bit off, always saying "we" instead of he.

"Hey Yugi, I heard there was a skating area on the other side of the arcade, do you mind accompanying me over there to check it out?" Ryou asked right against his ear. It was a normal thing to do when you were in such a noisy, crowded place, but Yugi felt his blood light on fire at the ghosted warm breath that softly tickled his ear like the faintest of caresses.

"Umm.. Yeah sure! I'll ahh.. Just go tell the gang" he stuttered, all to quickly rising from his seat to run off and find Joey.

"Hey Yug'! How goes hangin' with the new kid?" He smiled, waving off Tea's huff. 

"It's going great! He's really good at games and we have a lot in common! Ryou is definitely a good guy to hang around. Hey, he asked me to escort him over to the skating arena if you guys wanna come" Yugi stated with a huge smile, bigger and brighter then it had been in a very long time.. What in the world was Ryou doing to him? Tea huffed and walked away from the boys, Joey and Tristan sighed dramatically but when Yugi raised his eyebrow to ask they both shook their heads.

"You don't want to know dude. To answer your question though I'm sorry but I promised Tea another round at that dancing game she loves. Sorry Yugi" Tristan replied while he rubbed the back of his head. 

"I actually have to be going you guys, Serenity called and wants to talk some more back home" Joey stated with a large smile, patting Yugi's head

"That's fine guys! I'll see you two tomorrow at school". With that said the teens went their separate ways, Yugi started walking back towards where he left Ryou. He was walking pretty quickly to get back to him but his pace slowed when he saw the snow haired teen on the phone, not looking the least bit happy.

"... I know that's what I said but could you please give me a few more hours? .... I don't act like this when you leave for a couple of hours! ..... Look! Hey! Let me talk! .... I'm at the arcade downtown. .... I know, I told you I'm fine... Just... come on... Don't be like this... I promise. .. Okay... Goodbye" he ended the call with a loud sigh, rubbing his temples gently. He looked up to see Yugi standing there and he almost squeaked in surprise.

"Yugi?! Geez mate, you scared me half to death!" He laughed nervously, clutching at his heart. 

"Sorry just.. Didn't want to interrupt that phone call" the smaller teen replied softly, his heart flipping around in his chest... He knew things were to good to be true, Ryou had a relationship already... Just his luck. The taller teen blinked several times before he sighed and looked away, gently biting at his bottom lip, his fingers picking at one another nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this... That was my brother. He was kind of upset that I wasn't home yet..." He softly murmured, looking back up at the multi-colored haired teen with his sad green eyes.

"Your brother?! No no, I'm not upset! It's fine, I can understand why you didn't want to talk about him! He seems kind of mean" Yugi stated quickly, his mind was swimming happily, he still had a chance with Ryou!

"He isn't mean! Just... He just gets aggravated easily.. No one understands him like I do, that's why he protects me and I protect him" The snow haired boy replied with a small amount of anger flashing through his eyes before dissipating.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please forgive me Ryou-kun!" Yugi pleaded... 

'Well.. Blew that chance' he thought with a soft sigh.

"Ryou-kun? What does kun mean?" The foreign teen asked with pure curiosity, a soft smile finally gracing his face again. Yugi blushed softly and rubbed at the back of his head, he couldn't tell the boy he had just basically called him cute...

"Kun means.. It means... It means friend!" He stated with a nervous smile, hoping he believed this lie. Ryou's smile grew even brighter as he chuckled softly, his eyes kind and understanding.

"I like that, thank you. Come, lets go and skate".

 

As the two make there way into the skating rink Ryou happily chuckles, looking around at the large area with lights and loud music.

"This is prefect! Can you skate?" He asks Yugi while they walk towards the skate rentals.

"I can! Though I haven't skated in a couple of months" he laughed, buying both their rentals. They slid on the skates and within seconds Yugi watched in awe as Ryou skated away with amazing grace, skating around the small amount of people in the rink like they were still children! He didn't wait long before he got into the rink and started skating with his new friend, lights flashed and smoke screens bellowed around the skaters, but Yugi couldn't concentrate on any of that. He could only hear the music and see Ryou, his grace and movements were mesmerizing, he was almost like a dancer on wheels.

The two took a break, laughing lightly as they both were breathing heavily, gentle beads of sweat glittered their bodies.

"That was amazing! You're great at skating!" Yugi chuckled, sipping on his water.

"Thanks Yugi, you're great too! Have you been skating long?" The snow teen blushed, drinking his water, his green eyes staring intently into Yugi's amethyst eyes. Yugi went to lie but he stopped short, he had no need to lie, he knew he hadn't been skating long... 

"No, only two years.."

"Only two years?! Mon Dieu! You are amazing then! You skate like you've been doing this since you were little!" Ryou laughed, leaning in on his arms so their faces were closer.

"Thanks... But really only two years. I've only been in Japan for four years" he confessed, his blush covering all across his face, thank Buddha the room was dark.

"Wait, you're not Japanese? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." The boy asked softly, sensing he was walking on glass right now. Yugi opened his mouth to say where he was from but immediately, as is by some sort of magic, his hand flew up to his necklace that had fallen out of his shirt while he was skating... He couldn't tell Ryou about Atem, not yet anyway.

"I... I don't know if I can tell you yet" the tri-colored haired teen finally sighed, his eyes closing and looking away, his fingers leaving the warm necklace and laying gently on the table. His eyes flew open immediately when he felt Ryou's warm hand lay gently on his and give it a good squeeze.

"It's fine mon ami, I don't need to know anything you don't want me to know." He whispered close to his face, his voice warm and inviting.

"Thank you Ryou-kun, you're a great friend... Wait, you speak french? I thought you were British.." the smaller teen asked with a cocked head. Ryou looked confused for a minute then he smiled wide and started to laugh happily, the hand on top of Yugi's squeezed his again softly.

"No cherie, I'm actually French. I basically grew up in Britain though so my accent has become more British sadly" he chuckled merrily, his eyes shining brightly. Yugi smiled with him, his happiness was infectious, he never wanted to see Ryou unhappy ever again... But then there was his brother.. As if by pure magic Ryou's phone began to ring, it was some Christina Aguilera song that Yugi couldn't name. He quickly placed a finger up and ran off, answering the phone as he walked away with neutral french greeting. As he talked further away Yugi couldn't understand his words so he just decided to stare at Ryou's amazing bu.. assets. He was nice and slender, his hips gently curved and butt nicely rounded, he also had nice long legs.. God he was just gorgeous! Yugi couldn't help but stare with a deep blush on his face, he tried to focus on other things around the skating rink to look at it but his eyes kept going right back to him.

"I'll just go skate" he whispered to himself, standing up and returning to the rink. He skated around the circle lost in his own thoughts, his mind spun with thoughts of many things it didn't normally think about.. Cuddling, holding hands, hugging, kissing... He was thinking about love, he was thinking about Ryou. At the thought of his name he shook his head to look where he left the snow haired teen, but with confusion he couldn't find him anywhere. His mind panicked and he glided his legs back to the main area, removed his skates and looked around more closely, but still couldn't see the french teen.

"Hey, you see a white haired boy anywhere?" Yugi asked some girl. 

"Oh yeah I saw him! He was cute!~ Saw him going towards the back entrance there" she pointed towards the open door on the other side of the rink. He nodded his thanks and briskly walked towards the doors, he never did like coming out these doors, all the mean skater boys and pot heads hung out back here. He slowed his pace as he came to the doors, the smell of pot smoke was heavy but he didn't stop in his tracks and continued out the door to see... No one, all save Ryou who sat against the wall smoking a joint.

"Hey Yugi.. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming out here... I needed some relaxing" the taller teen sighed once he saw his friend enter in front of him.

"It's okay, I was worried about you though. I didn't know you smoked pot..."

"Is it a problem?" Ryou quickly interrupted, his now slightly red eyes wide in fear. Yugi smiled softly and shook his head, sitting down next to his friend, who held out the joint to him to try. Yugi thought about it but then sighed softly, thinking what the hell he shakingly took the drug and puffed off of it, quickly inhaling to much and choked. Ryou chuckled lightly while he patted Yugi's back, helping him back to his senses.

"Never smoked before?" He asked with humour in his voice. Yugi shook his head as he felt his chest rise and fall normally again, he looked at the white teen with a goofy smile, the drug hitting his brain quicker then he thought it would. Ryou showed Yugi had to effectively smoke and within minutes they smoked the entire joint together, both giggling together and leaning against one another.

"I think we need to get home now Ry" Yugi whispered in his head, his body warm and fuzzy as his head leaned against the wall and Ryou's head was laying against his chest. Ryou's chuckle echoed through Yugi's chest and made his body tight and hot, the hand that lay in lap definitely wasn't helping.

"I think I'll stay here with you Yugi-kun" he chuckled, nuzzling his face into the warm chest beneath him. With a heavy sigh Yugi reached into Ryou's pocket and pulled out his cell phone, he knew he couldn't call his grandpa to come get them.. he would be strung up to die for sure! His only chance was Ryou's brother, hopefully he would be willing to help his brother.

"What is it brother?" The sexy, deep, heavily accented voice asked in an annoyed tone. 

"This isn't Ryou, this is a.."

"Why the hell do you have his phone?! Who the bloody hell are you?!" The brother quickly yelled, his tone not pleasing yet somehow he still managed to make anger sound super sexy.

"I'm his new friend Yugi, and I'm calling for him because he is to stoned to move, let alone get home" the teen replied coolly, he wasn't the least but threatened by the angry voice on the other side of the phone, maybe he was to stoned as well?

"He... He what? Ugh... Alright, thank you Yugi. I'll be there to pick up the idiot soon." He sighed, ending the phone call as quickly as it had started, but Yugi couldn't get this men's voice out of his head... The way his name rolled off his heavily accented tongue was almost to sultry... He tried to clear his dirty thoughts quickly, but he couldn't shake his head in fear of either barfing on Ryou or waking him up. He sighed softly and let his eyes close, the sound of Ryou's gentle snores brought his mind to join it in the lands of slumber, which he gladly accepted.

He hadn't fell asleep this quickly in years, maybe having this wanting need to protect Ryou was finally breaking his never ending search for his twin brother... Atem would always be important to him, but maybe having Ryou around would finally help him work passed him, lay him to rest like the rest of world had done already..

His mind finally succumbed to the darkness of the dreaming world as his eyelids caught a glimpse ofthe light from head lights..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Atem opened his crimson eyes, he had long gotten used to the dark and could now see the candles flickering in the room like they were hundreds of lamps... Even they were to much light for his tired eyes at this point. He had tried to give up on living forever ago, he wasn't sure how long he had been with his Master Dartz, but it definitely felt like an eternity.. His whole body was littered with scars, some older and some so recent they still bled against his mattress that lay on the floor. He had long forgotten a lot of things from his childhood, nothing stuck to his brain anymore, all except him... Yasamet continued to be a lingering dream in his horrifying hell... the thought of him coming to rescue him was the only thing worth living for now, well all expect for one other thing... Right on time the sounds of a newborn's wails flooded his eardrums, he smiled softly and looked over to the dark wooden crib. He stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the crying child, his child, his sweet baby boy Syrus... When the baby boy saw it's mother come into view he stopped wailing and just gently sniffled, small hands pawing at him. The weak teen picked him up and cradled him close, he loved the baby, he really did, but every time he saw that blue hair he thought of his father and sighed heavily.

"Don't cry my child, I'm here for you" he whispered as he kissed his face all over. He didn't get to see his darling sunshine very often.. When he and little Syrus awoke that means it was time for Dartz to come down and take him away. He would feed him, change him, love him.... He was glad that his baby had someone to care for him, but when Dartz came down to see him he brought Syrus with him... making him see all the brutal things he did to his mother...

"Good morning my sweet darling! How is our handsome ray of sunshine this morning?" Dartz announced in a sing song tone, walking over to grab the skinny teen up in a hug and kiss then leaned in to kiss Syrus. Atem had long forgotten what human touch was supposed to feel like and had really stopped fighting his master's cold touch, but that didn't mean he had given up on escape.. Dartz gently took the bouncing baby boy from it's mother and kissed his face several times before setting him back in the crib, then he turned back towards his Atem.

"I saw the lock at the door my sweet fruit... You were messing with it again weren't you?" He asked slowly, his green and gold eyes flashing with anger, making the teen shake nervously.

"No master.. I didn't.." He didn't get to finish before Dartz was apon him, his hand around the small throat in a death like grip.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed, pushing Atem into the cold stone wall, his hand quickly let go of his neck to grab both his wrists, turn him around and attached him to the hard leather restraints. He didn't fight it anymore, he knew what was going to happen so he prepared himself... 

You know the rules, count to ten" Dartz growled against his ear before he moved away from him... All to quickly the stinging crack of a whip snapped through the air and hit the teen's broken skin, tearing open old and healing wounds alike.

"One" Atem grinded out through clenched teeth, tears already spilling from his eyes. Another crack flew through the air, hitting the same mark he had hit only seconds prior, making Atem scream out in pain.

"Two.." He cried, his hands in tight fists and his body shook violently, he could feel the new warm blood trailing down his back, down his naked butt and down his legs. Again the whip snapped against once beautifully tanned skin, hitting a new target this time but the pain brought another scream.

"Three..." 

Another whip snapped through the air and hit it's mark.

"Four..."

Another crack of that whip..

"Five!" 

His crying screams echoed off the stone walls for the next five hits, blood sliding down his body and onto the floor, his tears running wildly down his face into his wailing mouth. His body was numb to the pain as it finally ended, his ears full of the sounds of that whip cracking against his skin, his whole body shook in pain.

"Good boy, you won't mess with that lock again will you?" Dartz hummed in a dark voice, his hands touching all over the shaking, bloody skin.

"No... Sir" the teen cried, those cold hands making his body shake even more then the whipping.. 

"Emmm, good answer my pretty pet. I love it when your so subservient" he whispered against his ear, licking his tear stricken face. He quickly turned him around, leaving his hands bound against the wall and kissed him roughly, letting his back hit the wall. Atem moaned into the kiss, his mind a gutter hole spiraling down into darkness.. Some of the pain Dartz gave him had begun to transform itself into pleasure, letting his brain have a reprieve from the torturing pain.

"You like that don't you pet?" Dartz growled seductively into his ear as he bit down onto his already bruised neck, his hand sliding down between the teen's legs to find his hole. Two fingers quickly found there way inside and began to thrust in at a fast pace, his teeth biting every inch of skin he could reach til he finally grabbed those perky nipples. Atem's whole body flexed back against the wall as he screamed out in pleasurable pain, his hips pushing down onto those invading fingers, grinding against him with deep moans. The fingers were moved reluctantly and instead his legs were grabbed and placed around his waist, deep kisses were placed on his lips. In one swift thrust upwards Dartz thrusted his whole cock inside the teen's asshole while he bit into his neck again, Atem's screams of ecstasy rang off the walls as he thrusted back down against the cock inside him. They fucked together til they both came, one in ecstasy and the other in pure disgust. He hated himself for loving the way Dartz could make him feel, he could make him feel pain and then pleasure, disgust and adoration.. He wasn't sure why there were some days that he loved his master's company, when he would grow excited to hear those expensive polished shoes coming down the stairs, when he would smile lovingly at watching him love and kiss on Syrus...

"That was amazing and beautiful as always my sweet kitten" Dartz chuckled, kissing the teen sweetly on the lips.

"I am yours to do with as you will my master" Atem whispered, his crimson eyes staring deeply into Dartz' eyes.

"Oh how I would love to take you up on that offer kitten but I have to work today, and I need to take Sy with me" the teal haired man chuckled, kissing his Egyptians lips once again. Atem pouted, he hated being alone, ever since he had birthed Syrus the darkness had brought him no comfort, it had only brought horrifying shadows of the damned. He barely noticed Dartz remove the restraints until he was being pulled into his arms bridal style. He gently laid him on the mattress on the ground, leaving feather kisses all across his face to bring some sort of comfort to his lovely teen, he knew those clawing fingernails on his back meant the egyptian didn't want him to leave.

"Come now my darling, I must leave" he sighed as he sadly left the teen's embrace, standing up to go to pick up the child.

"Please don't take my child!!" Atem screamed, trying to stand up, only opening his wounds up further but he didn't care. Dartz sighed heavily, hated seeing his love this way, so scared to be without their child, so fearful he would hurt the child while he was away.. He didn't give the wailing mother another look as he picked up their baby boy and walked out the door, only getting it locked seconds before fists banged on the metal with force. He added the six other pad locks before turning around and walking down the dark hallway, clutching his son to his chest while the mother banged on the door and screamed for what seemed like an eternity.

 

Dartz walked into his company building, Paradius Inc. with a smile on his face, holding his fed baby boy in one arm and his briefcase and diaper bag in the other one.

"Good morning Mr. Truesdale! And baby Syrus!" The secretary at the main desk chirped happily, giggling and waving at the baby.

"Good morning to you as well Tina, tell me has that Japanese company CEO made it in yet?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes sir! He is upstairs waiting for you!" She replied merrily, clicking buttons behind her desk to open the elevator so he could go up to his office.

"Thank you kindly darling" the CEO stated with as much kindness as she had, no one ever even knew he was a monster...

He made his way up to his office, saying hello to all his happy employees as he passed by, and finally he entered the room, smiling warmly at the five people waiting on him inside.

"Good morning my foreign guests. If you could give me just a second to get ready, I'll get this meeting started soon" Dartz welcomed them, walking around them to his desk. He sat the briefcase on his desk, the diaper bag down on the floor next to the rocking bassinet, which was right next to his desk, where he stuck Syrus.

"Good morning to you as well, please take your time sir. I didn't know you had a son" The Japanese CEO stated warmly, smiling at the bundle of joy gently kicking around. 

"Oh yes, he's almost 8 months old" Dartz murmured warmly, thinking about his darling egyptian back home. The other CEO nodded in understanding before the man that had been standing next to him the entire time whispered something in his ear.

"Alright, I'm ready to get this started" the teal haired man stated, sitting in his chair to look at the group in front of him. Two of the men who were bodyguards stood by the door in black suits, the CEO who sat in front of him was smaller and had a head full of long black hair, the man at his right was tall and built with brown hair and striking blue eyes, and finally the woman at his left was a beauty... She was egyptian, with long black hair and gorgeous tan skin just like his Atem used to have.. Atem was still more beautiful then she was though.

"Alright, Mr. Truesdale I've been brought here for what reason?" The CEO asked, his leg crossed one over the other.

"Right into the business, the Kaiba's never disappoint. Please call me Dartz, and well I know you just took over the company this year Mokuba, can I call you Mokuba? So you probably don't know most of your companies co-owners" Dartz replied with a smile, folding his hands neatly on the mahogany desk.

"Co-owners? No, I didn't know about this Mr.. Dartz" Mokuba answered while his eyes peered over at the brunette at his side.

"You mean your big brother didn't tell you about me? I'm highly offended" the pale man sighed dramatically, smirking at the pissed off brunette. 

"Can it Truedale.."

"Why are you here anyway Seto, my business is with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Not with the former." Dartz interrupted with a smile.

"Me and Detective Seto have a meeting with you as well after you are finished with Mr. Kaiba" the egyptian woman spoke, her resolve unnervingly calm.

"Ah, the stone faced Mrs. Kaiba! I wondered if she could even talk! What's it like being married to Seto, Ishizu? It must be hard" the Grecian man laughed, loving the faces they all had.

"How did you know?" Ishizu asked softly, her calm face coming back quicker then the other two.

"There is nothing Paradius Inc. doesn't know about their co-hosts," He smirked, leaning back in his chair to stare at the group, "anyway Mokuba, you are mine first. Paradius Inc. owns a stock of almost every company in the world, we pull companies out of the ground when they are running out of money". Seto scoffed and looked away from the group, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't know a group like that had a hand in Kaiba Corp. stocks. What does that mean for us?" The teen asked in curiosity.

"It means, my dear boy, that while you've been getting your feet wet in this company I've been having to add some amounts of money into your banks to keep you afloat. Normal for any new CEO with a company like yours, truly you're doing great. But every time I add money to you my stock amount goes up" the Greek CEO told the younger CEO with a smile, using his thumb to indicate going up. When the younger Kaiba brother just nodded in understanding but did not speak a single word of agreement or augment Dartz decided to continue.

"That means I own a lot more of your company then I had previously, even buying out some of your other company stock brokers. I now own more then 75% of your company".

"75%?! That's not possible! My employees works have told me if a company had gotten that much ownership!" Mokuba gasped, hearing Seto gasp next to him was definitely not an encouraging sound!

"Why the hell are you buying so much of us now!? You've held your spot in the company since father had the company! Even when I started spending to much money you didn't budge! Why now to Mokuba?!" Seto yelled, his hand smacking down onto the desk in fury. Dartz just smirked up at the angry man, finally happy to see his furious business partner he had, had fun working with in the past.

"It's nothing personal Mokuba, truly it's not, but I'm not going to be trying to take over your company. I want a partnership of sorts" the Grecian man replied coolly, looking around the elder brother for the younger CEO. 

"A partnership? What would your company have to benefit from Kaiba Corp.? We sell toys and gadgets, and you help companies out of being broke. Not really the same type of companies Mr. Dartz" Mokuba stated with a confused face, crossing his arms over his chest while Seto finally walked back to his spot next to his little brother.

"I want you to make a toy and gadget line for my company, and we will get 80% profit from this line." The other man spoke with authority, but it seemed the Kaiba's weren't having it.

"3 years ago you tried the same deal with another company Mr. Truesdale, and also last year you tried again. Both attempts failed and the company's filed law suits against you for harassment. They won and you backed off with the agreement you were not put in the paper and your company not slandered. You have also tried to have your company make gadgets here in the recent six years, all attempts failing because of the particular gadget." Ishizu threw her file up on the desk so Dartz could look at all her notes with an awed expression.

"No one wants to be followed by satellites Dartz" Seto scowled, opening the folder to show his never finished satellite. Dartz growled and looked up at the two in fury, pushing the files away, they fell off of his desk with a huff. 

"What the hell is this about Detectives?! I am not the only one that has tried this technology and it didn't hit off!" He huffed, looking at the group in anger, they were just smirking at him... and he hated being smirked at!

"Well Mr. Truesale there is one company that you tried to get a hold of that was sueing you in harassment charges. They didn't charge immediately but they have now, you broke into the Industrial Illusions satellite and had it pointed at Egypt. The other two companies also had your company's network prints on their satellites and they were also pointed at Egypt. Now why is that? You have no houses or property in Egypt. But about six years ago you were pulled from the country because of an expired visa and charges that stated that you were hanging around a orphanage everyday. Any connection?" Ishizu stated, her voice demanding attention which the whole room gave her. Dartz just stared at her dumb stuck, how had she figured that all out?

"Mrs. Kaiba, and the rest of you as well, I will let you in on something. Six years ago I was trying to get my satellite technology up and off the ground in Egypt, but they also didn't want it in their country but I kept trying... I had a friend that worked in the orphanage, Ms. Raiyne, that was being very encouraging to me. When my visa expired I wasn't even thinking about it and just really stayed at the orphanage with my friend, trying to get my technology approved. When they figured out about my expired visa and that a grown man was staying at the orphanage with no familiar ties they quickly pushed me out of the country, keeping my paper work... I keep trying to get satellites into Egypt so I can yet and see if they are using my technology, it's not right and it's stalking l know... I will pay for the charges and the stalking charge for the country of Egypt if that will satisfy you" Dartz stated, looking into all of their eyes as he spoke these words, showing them he was not lieing to them. The two detectives stared at one another then they picked up their folders then wrote something on a piece of paper.

"We hold you to your word of paying your charges, and we will follow up on these claims, talk to your friend and to the group you had your papers with. See if we can make your story believeable, thank you for your time Mr. Truesdale." Ishizu replied, leaving the room with Seto.

"Business meetings never go as directly planned with the Kaiba's" Dartz chuckled softly under his breath, smiling at the gurgling baby in his bassinet.

"I'm sorry my brother didn't wait to interrogate you until our business was complete" Mokuba sighed, trying his best to smile but the older CEO could see that the young boy was having a hard time with this job.

"Don't worry yourself with it Mokuba. Seto has always been that way in our business meetings," the Grecian man laughed, "but I will quickly pick up where we left off".

"Right, well with your current situation I agree to part of your terms. I will make you a toy line, but none with cameras or satellite access. And instead of 80% I will low ball you at 65%, no more no less." The young CEO spoke with great authority, he was definitely Seto Kaiba's younger brother.

"You will definitely make a great CEO Mokuba, I accept all of your terms happily and even throw something else to you. Once my toy line is ready to hit the shelves I will start selling parts of my stock back to the company at a low price for other cpmpanies. Does that sound like a great deal, Mr. Kaiba?" Dartz negotiated with a friendly smile, a wolf in sheep's clothing luring in the gentle lamb. 

"That sounds like a great deal Mr. Truesdale!" Mokuba agreed with a large smile of his own. They both stood up and shook hands, the wolf had once again used his words and charms to get the simple innocent lamb to fall right into his trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Thanks again for reading you guys! Hope to get some comments! Tell me what you guys think!! I gave Dartz the last name 'Truesdale' because I think he looks exactly like Syrus!

**Author's Note:**

> //Thank you guys for reading this! If there is any spelling problems let me know! Give me some reviews please! I'd love to read them!  
> I gave yugi the egyptian name yasamet, I didn't think it would fit to name him yugi yet!


End file.
